


Christmas Crackers and Mistletoe Trivia

by garands



Series: Zutara Month 2k16 [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, lowkey domestic, this makes no sense but
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 10:37:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9177604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garands/pseuds/garands
Summary: "Zuko walked into the kitchen and found his girlfriend surrounded by at least a dozen cardboard boxes. He raised his eyebrows, both at the mess and the thought of her cooking. The last time she’d tried to cook a dinner more complicated than pasta she’d managed to burn the ceiling.She must’ve read the disbelief in his face. “Or we could order something and serve it in our nice dishes, whatever.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is three days late. whoops my doods.  
> i've come to the conclusion that all the zutara drabble things i write will probably be in the same modern au just different stages of the relationship.  
> edit: i lied. i have a dog walker au coming up and in this one she works at a hospital.  
> -  
> katara makes a mess while looking for christmas crackers  
> for day 1 (eve)

Zuko had had it. Living in the north had been Katara’s idea, and it wasn’t too bad in the summer. But the snow. It was beautiful, breathtaking in the morning when it had freshly poured, but even under three layers of underclothes and a coat Zuko felt the chill in his bones. Maybe they could move somewhere in the South, or somewhere on the West coast. He’d bring it up later when Katara got home.

He unlocked the door, wincing as a blast of icy air hit his ungloved hand.

The first thing he did was turn the heat back up, then he undressed. It was a process Zuko had grown used to months ago: first the hat and gloves, then the coat and scarf. After that was the sweater and then he’d be down to a collared shirt and undershirt. It was a hassle.

Something clattered in the kitchen.

Katara wasn’t supposed to be home until later, her shift at the hospital ended in four hours, but still…

“Kat?”                                            

“It’s fine! Nothing broke, promise.” Her voice calmed whatever worry he’d had of a break in. He wasn’t sure what he’d defend himself with.

“You’re home early, what’s the occasion?”

“We never had a formal dinner. I know you don’t really celebrate Christmas but I figured we could have a late dinner or something.”

Zuko walked into the kitchen and found his girlfriend surrounded by at least a dozen cardboard boxes. He raised his eyebrows, both at the mess and the thought of her cooking. The last time she’d tried to cook a dinner more complicated than pasta she’d managed to burn the ceiling.

She must’ve read the disbelief in his face. “Or we could order something and serve it in our nice dishes, whatever.”

“Right. Can I ask what the boxes are for?”

“Oh! Ok, so. I bought this pack of Christmas crackers a while ago on a really good sale and I can’t remember where I put them, so-” she shoved a box off her legs “-that’s what the mess is for.”

“Are those the big cardboard candy looking things?” She extended her hand and Zuko helped her up.

“Yeah, they usually have jokes. They’re not the best, but… They’re fun to pop.” She leaned against the counter, grabbing a discarded water bottle.

“Jokes?”

Katara smiled. “Yeah, and trivia too. Like… What is the color of mistletoe berries?”

He didn’t respond, signaling for her to go on.

“They’re white.” She tossed the empty bottle into the recycling bin. “You know, I hung up mistletoe by the door a while back, I figured you’d have at least noticed _that_.”

Zuko laughed, “Forgive me for not remembering facts about parasitical plants.”

She rolled her eyes good-naturedly. “Shut up and help me look through the boxes in the living room, will you?”

“Anything for bad jokes and trivia.”


End file.
